ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diamond Daig
Is this NM still active? Has the pop pattern changed? Does the Lizard NM need to be killed first? I have camped him on and off for months and still no pop. ;; lottery of the 6 beetles at 21-24h respawn. no lizards in room so it does not share spawns with any lizards. Ayrlie 08:11, 24 June 2007 (CDT) I think he means a linked spawn with the other NM not shared PH. Which I think may be the case (I've been camping Nussknacker, long time between pops unless I pop Diamond Daig beteen Nussknacker pops. Noticed same thing with Wuur the Sandcomber and Masan --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 20:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Popped it twice now right after nussknacker. Popped to close together to be an alternating pop I think. Sandcomber and Masan were always an hr or so apart. Think Daig is just low pop rate. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Double Attack *Double Attacks around 80-90% of the time. I removed this from the Main Article, i've fought it a few times and its Double Attack rate was well below 30%, It had a modest Double attack at best, no where near 90%. - User:Karbuncle Immunities After 2 months of camping this dude, he finally shows up. I've always gone on black mage, and thought it would be an easy fight this way. Well, it certainly was not. He's 100% immune to black magic sleep (elemental seal and all), I would assume also 100% resistant to bind(but didn't try with ES) as all of mine were resisted, but fortunately for me he's susceptible to gravity. My enfeebling gear is good, so thats not the issue. Magic damage is probably the fastest way to take this guy down, but as a taru with well over 1k mp, he didn't go down after that and manafont were up, leaving me basically fucked, kiting around with gravity, bio, aspir, drain, etc for like 15minutes. After about.. 10? casts of gravity it wore off after about 5~10 seconds. He also hits quite hard, not something a mage can stand for long. Managed to win as a whm friend arrived and gave me a much needed devotion. To sum up: If you are looking to seriously camp this NM, you do not want to have him pop and you die, and him despawn. If you're a black mage, bring a friend, hell bring two, its not worth it to die. Bind=Immune Sleep=Immune Gravity=builds resistance over time Stun=susceptible Aspir=like any other beetle Susceptible to all DoT Takes normal damage from magic Also likes to take the "long way" when chasing you so kiting is a bit easier than it would be with normal mobs. good luck Deshi 07:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC)deshi Recent trio'd with nin/whm whm/rdm and rdm/whm, after it kicked my war's butt. Seemed like an easy fight till I got it to between 2/3 and 1/2 of its health when it seemed to suddenly get a large attack and accuracy bonus. As we trio'd it I saw the same thing, ninja started losing shadows more often where as at the start it couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. When my war died weather went from double to single and I made it back and claimed again on my whm before weather was gone; he stays up until there is no weather in zone thankfully. It was a long battle, the lil pest has a ton of HP and def/vit I'd hazard a guess he's a pld/war with no 2hr. I see in the past it was listed drk and its now listed pld. With the high double attack rate, could in theory be a war. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Despawn I recently found this slowly walking away from the zone that leads to J-9 of Western Altepa Desert. At the time, there was no weather at all, though Double-Earth had happened before (it was up when I outpost warped to Eastern Altepa Desert and shortly vanished afterwards). According to the page, it despawns when Earth weather vanishes completely... Though I assume someone had zoned it due to its ridiculously out-of-place location. Perhaps this cancels, or at least stalls, its despawn? --Almost Unsane 07:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Killable by 1 level 75 pld or nin with NPC healing. *Soloable by any RDM75/BLU37. *Soloable by a PUP75/WHM37 with Stormwaker frame/Soulsoother head. *Soloable by NIN75/WAR37, capped evasion merits and Evasion Torque made this fight easy, although it took almost 30 minutes. *Can be soloed by Mnk/Dnc with either using Kraken Club using job ability Drain Samba 2 and self cure wise (also applies with Drk/dnc with or without 2hr, Whm/dnc) or Faith Bagankahs. *Duoable by 71DRK/35SAM and 70RDM/WAR, Dark Knight did the tanking and used Dread Spikes, Seigan, and Third eye, Draining whenever possible and using weaponskills as soon as TP reaches 100%. Red mage cast cures and enfeebles. *Soloable by 75THF/37DNC, only evasion gear i used was Scorpion Harness and Empress Hairpin (yes i dont have an Optical Hat yet >.<) missed at me like 90% and when it hit me it wasnt more than 80-100 even with double Sniper's Ring and Bounding Boots (yep i still wear those >.<) anyway an extremely easy fight but it get me like 35 minutes to get him down due to his large HP and high defence, other than that not much to say. DemetrisGilgamesh *Duoable by DRG75/WHM37 and PUP75/DNC37 using Sharpshot frame. DRG acted as primary healer with Healing Breath and PUP saved TP for Healing Waltz and Stringing Pummel. As has been said, the NM's Defense is ludicrously high; Wheeling Thrust did almost as much as Drakesbane, both averaging 200-300. Sped up the fight by skillchaining Gravitation with Drakesbane -> Stringing Pummel. Relatively simple fight, though Power Attack's 300-350 damage caused uncomfortably low HP a few times. --Almost Unsane 07:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC)